New Girl, Old Legends
by Person87
Summary: A girl from sunny Florida moves to rainy La Push to live with her grandmother when her parents die. What will happen has she gets swept up into the mysterious life of shapeshifters, vampires, and werewolves? And is La Push the only place with werewolves?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I sat on my bed staring at my room. It didn't look like my room. All that remained was my bed and a book shelf with barely anything on it. The lack of furniture wasn't the main difference. You could actually see the floor, it wasn't covered with clothes, and books, and cds. **

**I was moving to a small town in Washington where my grandmother lived. She came down to Florida when my mother died until we sold the house. Right now she was signing papers and closing the deal, while I was supposedly packing the remnants of my room. **

**I didn't want to move. I loved Florida. It was warm, there were palm trees, and beaches, and my friends. I didn't have a lot of friends, but it would hurt a little to leave them behind. Washington was cold, with wind and snow, and I didn't know anybody there. I had never been there, Grandma had always come down here to visit.**

**Though I didn't want to move, I knew it would be healthier for me. This house held too many memories. Memories of my father in my early childhood. Memories of my widowed mother trying to raise me in my preteens and the beginning of my first teenager years. It hurt to think of them, my parents, dead. My eyes stung, but no tears escaped them. I refused to let myself cry. Crying showed weakness, fear, that you didn't know what to do. The truth was that I was weak, afraid, and I didn't know what to do, but I would never let anyone know that.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**We walked out of the airport and into her little car. It was a tan little car that held four people, and probably never went over sixty if that. Grandma worked everyday of the week at the local hospital, so I would have to walk to school.**

**The drive was about an hour, when we came to Grandma's little two bedroom one bath house. It was pretty and fit in with the whole small town thing. It didn't look like the funky colored modern houses. It was made of red bricks, and had a small red door. Surrounding the house was a garden of Sunflowers. **

**I stepped out of the car. "Welcome to La Push." my grandmother said a smile spreading across her wrinkled face. She hugged my shoulder while we walked quickly through the doorway to avoid the rain.**

**She let me go to my room and settle in. My new room, which use to be a guest room, held a bed with a tan blanket and a wooden dresser along with my suit case. This would suck. There was no television, phone, and I would have to save up to my a radio if I planned on remaining sane.**

**Grandma didn't believe in those things. I couldn't even call my old friends if I wanted to. I didn't watch much tv and I didn't really have a need for a phone, but living without a radio would be hard. Grandma didn't need any of these since she spent most of her time either working, cooking, cleaning, or reading. **

**I stacked my colleciton of fifty somewhat books into one of the drawers on the dresser. That combined with Grandma's books was a lot of reading. Plus, Grandma said there was a library in Forks I could go to. It would be a while until this place started to get bored.**

**We had already eat dinner at the airport, so I decided to pick out my offit for the next day. It would be my first day at a new high school in my freshmen year. To make it worse it was almost the end of the school year, today was May third. By this time of the year the cliques were already made up. I didn't have much of a chance of making new friends. Then again, this was a small town school. There were a lot less kids. Not many kids move to a small town, which means very few new kids. Oh great I would either be a freak, the new girl, or no one would notice me. Honestly I preferred the ladder. I finished preparing for the next day and went to sleep while the rain poured down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. At first this sound startled me. I had never actually woken up from the alarm. Back in Florida something always had beat the clock to it, like the sun through the widow, birds chirping, or loveable dog that was now somewhere in a pound. For the first morning in years the widow was gray, the only noise was rain falling, and my face was, luckily, slobber free.

I got up and put on the pair of jeans and the tee shirt I picked out the previous night. I didn't bother the whole "first impression" look. This was what I normally wore. Why try to be something I'm not.

I grabbed my stuff, brushed my teeth, and went into the kitchen. On the table was a sticky note saying,

"_Maggie,_

_Gone to work, won't be back till around dark. Lock the door on your way out. Here are the keys. Have I nice walk to school. You shouldn't get lost it's only a few blocks. Make friends, talk to strangers!_

_Love,_

_Grandma"_

I grabbed the keys, locked the door, and headed for my first day at La Push High School.

-----------------------------------------------------

Grandma was right it wasn't a very long walk. It was only about ten minutes. The first thing I did was walk to the main office and got my class schedule. First period was English, then gym, study hall, math, lunch, history, biology. I hated having study hall and gym in the morning. Then again, having study hall in the morning would give me time to do unfinished homework. Though I didn't want to walk all day all sweaty from gym.

Most people just stared at me, not having the courage to come up and talk to me. The ones who did mostly said the same things. They said that they were sure I was going to like La Push and that they could just tell we were going to be friends. How could they just tell? They didn't even know me. It always pissed me off when people said that they loved some celebrity. How could you love someone you didn't know?

One girl complemented the Kermit on my "keep it green shirt". She seemed strange and hyper, probably didn't have many friends. I was never really popular. She might be a good friend to have.

I was in study hall working on the English homework I had been assigned. I was to read Go Ask Alice and write an essay by next Monday. I was about a quarter done with it when a sophomore boy almost six foot five sat across from me. You could tell he liked me. I wasn't normally good at reading people, but you could just tell by his eyes. Again, what was with people liking me before they even knew me?

"Hey,"

"Hi," I said trying not to let my irritation leak into my voice.

"I'm Seth. What's your name?"

"Maggie." I said looking back at my book.

"You got a last name?" he said determined to continue the conversation.

"Lee,"

"Lee? That sounds Chinese."

"Well, it's not." I snapped. He chuckled. He had such a contagious laugh, that I caught myself chuckling with him as well. "So what's your last name Mr. Native American boy?" I said sarcastically.

"Clearwater."

"That doesn't sound like your heritage either."

"At least it doesn't imply that I'm Chinese." we both laughed. "You wanna sit with me at lunch?" he asked.

"Um, sure," How could I say no when he stared at me like that? It wasn't like I had anywhere else to sit.

"What class do you have next?"

I had always been really good in math. I was in a sophomore class. "Math with Mr. Wilson."

"Mr. Wilson? He teaches a sophomore class next. I know, that's my next class."

"I skipped a grade in math." I said blushing. I hated telling people about my grades, I didn't want it to seem like I was bragging.

"Cool. I walk with you." he said just as the bell rang. How ironic?

We took two seats in the back. We received glances as we walked in together. Some of these looks weren't just because I was the new girl, you could tell people feared Seth because of his height and muscle.

In the middle of doing an equation, a little piece of paper floated onto my desk, _You're new right? - Seth._ I nodded and wrote _What was your first clue?_ He laughed quietly and wrote _Why'd you move to La Push? _I swallowed. This wasn't something I was ready to talk about with somebody. Especially someone I just met. _I came to live with my Grandma Becky._ This startled him. _Becky Lee? She work down at the hospital? _I wrote back, _Yup. She works with my mom. She's a nurse there too. _I giggled and wrote _Hey, we have something in common._ Just then Mr. Wilson came by and told us to focus on our math. As soon he was out of sight we both broke into silent laughter.

After class we walked together to lunch. Well technically, I followed as I didn't know where the cafeteria was. After we got our food he walked up to a table with two junior guys, a junior girl, and two freshmen. "Hey guys," he said as he walked to the table next to it. Here sat three junior guys. He sat down and I followed.

One of the juniors looked up from his food and said "Hey Seth, whose this?" The others started to look at me too.

"This is Maggie. Maggie these are the guys." I looked at them. There were all the same height or taller than Seth. All had the same large muscles, and bronze colored skin. They even had the same short black hair, though the tallest guy's hair was about to his chin.

Then one who had asked the question said "Hi. I'm Quil. This is Jacob and Embry."

One of them, still not sure which one was Jacob and which was Embry, kept looking from Seth to me. All of a sudden he exclaimed "Oh, not you too," as if a light bulb had just gone on in his head. The others looked at me while he continued " Why am I the only one who hasn't imprinted yet?"

"Shut up Embry, and you know Leah hasn't." said the taller one who was obviously Jacob.

"So you guys going to Sam's after school?" Quil asked as if this was their normal lunch conversation.

"Um, what does imprint mean?" I asked not being able to understand a word they had said so far.

"You'll find out if you come to Sam's. Whatta ya say? You could ride with us in Jacob's car." Seth offered.

It was better than walking to an empty house. Plus, I wanted to know what 'imprint' mean. I had a feeling it was important, like life changing important. "Sure." I spent the rest of lunch quietly listening to their pointless bickering. They were like brothers.

The rest of school was boring. In biology we dissected worms. I almost puked. Blood and guts aren't my thing, I also wasn't very keen on working on a dead animal. After biology I met up with the guys in the parking lot. We walked over to a Volkswagen rabbit. I got in the back in the middle of Embry and Seth.

I was surprised we all fit. These guys were huge. I couldn't help but ask "Are you guys really in high school. You seem much older. Well, physically, it seems like Embry might be younger then 17 mentally." This cracked them all up, including Embry.

"Just you wait I'm gonna get you back short stuff." Seth put his arm around me protectively while Embry said this. "Yea, we're all in high school. We're kinda tall for our ages." I felt awkward under Seth's arm. His arm was comfortable and really warm, but I still didn't know him that well. I tried to think of a way to get out of his grip without seeming rude.

"Who is this Sam guy? Does he go to our school?" I asked. Why didn't I see him in school? Or was he sitting at the other table Seth greeted?

"No, he graduated a few years ago. He's a friend of ours, we're sorta like brothers all of us." Jacob answered my question.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We finally pulled up to a tiny gray house. Seth removed his arm as the guys started to get out of the car. I started to feel cold without his arm. He was really hot. Well, not like that, though he was, I mean temperature wise he was warm. It seemed as though he had a fever.

As soon as I was out of the car Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. I felt Awkward since I had just met him. I didn't know a way I could ask him to remove his arm without hurting feelings so I ran over to a window box filled with marigolds and said "Look! Aren't these pretty?" At first Seth seemed slightly shocked and hurt at my movement, but then he started to laugh at my enthusiasm. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You." he stated simply. "Come on. I want you to meet the pack." I found it slightly odd that he referred to his friends as a "pack", but it was not the first time I had heard that been done so I let it slid.

"Yeah, you two kids can flirt later. Come on." Quil said opening the blue door while cheeks turned pink. I followed the boys into the house where there were several people. There were the kids at the table Seth had greeted earlier, along with a man, two women, and little girl running around.

"It was totally awesome!" a boy from my biology class, whose name I couldn't remember, continued on. He finally noticed us walk in and exclaimed "Maggie almost puked! It was hilarious!" This was followed by laughter by the people who were already in the conversation.

Seth looked at me with concern and asked "What happened?" his concern actually looked sincere not just polite.

"She almost puked in biology! We were dissecting worms, and I thought it was totally cool, but obviously she doesn't agree." he said with a chuckle.

"I don't like blood or dead animals." I defended myself quietly.

"Whose this?" one of the women asked. She had three long scares across her face. Even with the scars she undenibley beautiful. She had tan sort of a copper colored skin tone and long black hair.

I couldn't really tell who she asked the question to so I answered shyly, "My name's Maggie." As I answered her question I saw her brefily look between Embry and Seth.

"Well, I'm Emily, and this is Sam my husband and Leah my cousin. Do you know the others?" she said pointing to the man and woman. I didn't know what to say to her question. I had had some classes with the freshmen but I didn't remember their names. I was embrassed to admit I didn't know there names, but it would be even more embarssing to have them find out later after I lied.

Before I could respond though, the boy who had been originally talking said, "This is Paul, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, my best friend Brady, and I'm Collin. We had gym and biology together." he seemed like a talker to me. The type of person where you didn't have to provide much in the conversation, I liked him already.

"Yes, I remember," I lied. I hadn't even noticed him in my gym class. I wondered how I could have not noticed him. They were all so tall! They all were at least six foot five if not taller and short hair. Besides for Emily and Kim they could all pass as siblings.

"Leah's my sister." Seth said to me. She just looked from Seth to me and glared. Even if it was cliché the saying 'if looks could kill' seemed to fit perfectly. She was shooting me a death glare and vibes that said I was unwelcome and unwanted.

"Hi," I said to them all.

"So, Maggie how old are you?" the guy Sam asked.

"Fifteen, I'm a freshmen at La Push High." I answered his question more fully than was necessary. He seemed to ponder over that and nodded his head. I wondered how they knew Sam. They mentioned earlier that he had graduated a few years ago. I suddenly remembered why I had wanted to come.

"What is imprinting?" I asked. The whole room just sort of looked at me.

"Why do you ask?" Sam asked. He looked over at the guys I had came with as if they had told me something I wasn't suppose to know.

"Embry mentioned something about it earlier and Seth said that I would find out when I came."

"First off, which of you two is it?" Sam asked Embry and Seth walking over to us. When he came towards me he suddenly stopped., "What is that smell?" he said sniffing my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked getting up followed by Paul.

"Why are you guys sniffing the girl?" Leah asked while the three sniffed me. It was very unusal and extremely awkward.

"She smells like wolf," Sam said as if he was naming some type of perfume.

"I thought it was just from being around Seth," said Embry while Jacob and Quil nodded in agreement.

"No its strong, like she's been around wolfs for a while." I didn't understand a word that they were saying. I smelled like a wolf? Was that an insult, like a smelt like an animal?

"Wolf?"


	4. Chapter 4

They all looked around the room looking at each other as if they had just spilled some big secret. I didn't understand what was going on at all. I smelled like a wolf? And if I did what was so bad about that? Wolves were my favorite animals. They were loyal, cute, protective, and loving. Like a giant, scary dog.

Seth looked down at me worried. Slowly he said, "Maggie. I have to tell you something. I don't know how you'll react. But please, please, don't be scared of me." He looked so desperate for me to accept whatever it was I simply nodded my head. "Maggie, I'm a wolf."

I stood there, shocked. What had he just said? He was a wolf? That wasn't possible! He was standing right in front of me, I knew he was human. He was crazy! "What? What do you mean? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I'm a werewolf. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. I would never lie to you. I'm a werewolf. I can show you if you want." as he said the last sentence a half grin crept upon his

face.

I gulped, "Um, ok."

I realized then that everyone was just staring at us. Well, except Leah, she was glaring. I didn't know why she didn't like me. She just meet me. Maybe it was because I knew Seth's secret. But why did I know Seth's secret? He just meet me too. And I still didn't know what imprinting was! "Seth?"

"Yea?" he had a full blown grin when I looked up.

"What's imprinting?"

His smile disappeared. He wasn't frowning he just wasn't smiling. He was staring at me, looking right into my eyes. "Imprinting is this thing wolves do. It's like how we find our soul mates. It's hard to explain. It's like love at first sight, but nothing like that. Basically, it means you and me are meant to be together. You're my soul mate, Maggie. No matter, even if you don't want me or choose someone else, I'm yours. Forever. I'll never want anyone but you."

It might sound corny, but we just looked into each others' eyes. I was lost in Seth that I didn't notice Emily 'aw'ing in the background or some of the boys rolling their eyes. I didn't even notice Leah making gagging noises.

"I love you." And then he kissed me.

* * *

Author's note: Hey, sorry I haven't written in forever. That will change I promise! And again sorry it's a small one. I just really kinda wanted to leave it there. And can you guess which one said "I love you"? oOo a mystery! X) Well, not much of one. You'll find out next time! Please review or message me! I love to her from you guys. Comments and critiques are welcome! Your reviews and messages really get me to write. Cause if I don't hear from yall I assume no one's reading this. And really what's the point of writing something if you're really not into the story if no one is going to read it? Love yall! 3


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to kiss him back. How badly I wanted to. His soft, warm lips against mine was the most incredible sensation, but the words kept ringing in my ear.  
"I love you." That's where I snapped.  
I pulled my head back and slapped my hand violently across his face. My hand stung but I didn't care. I heard Leah growling at me while I said, "Don't you ever touch me again. No, not just that. Don't ever speak to me again, Seth Clearwater." I walked out the room, my eyes embarrassingly starting to water.

He said he loved me. There was the whole judging before you know someone bit. Seth didn't love me. He didn't even know me.

I continued walking once I was outside of the house. I didn't know where I was going. I was just getting the Hell away from there.

Didn't take long before Seth was chasing after me. I didn't say anything, didn't speed up, just acted as if he didn't exist.

"Maggie, wait. What did I do? Should I have not kissed you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just couldn't help it….You're beautiful, Maggie."He looked at me with those beautiful, dark brown eyes that made you just want to melt.

"You don't love me."

"What? Of course I do. You're my imprint. I love you more than anything in the world, Maggie." He took my hand and stopped walking.  
"You can't love a person without knowing a person. Seth, you don't know me. You met me a few hours ago. You know nothing about me. I know nothing about you. This," I motioned between the two of us with my free hand, "is not love. This is..I don't know what this is."  
He just stared at me.

"This imprinting thing…you're forced to love me aren't you?"

He looked down, "I'm not forced…It's more like..Like a bond is formed between the two of us, you're what keeps me on this Earth. Like Quil, when he imprinted, Claire was two. He was sixteen. He wasn't in love with her, but he loved her. He was like..like her older brother. He cared for her, he protected her, he would've done anything for her. Imprint doesn't make you have romantic feelings for a person. It ties you to a person, it doesn't make you love them." He gave me this look that made me wish more than anything, that he would just break my rules and kiss me again. "I'll do anything for you, Maggie. Be whatever you need me to be. A brother, a friend, an amazing awesome werewolf sidekick whom you fight crime with," I giggled, "But more than anything, I was hopping I could be the whole lover thing…" He trailed his index finger up my wrist to my elbow and back as he said this, his mouth forming a sly smile.

I sighed. "Let's get a few things straight. We are not in love. We are not dating. We are not going to hold hands or stare into each other's eyes and all that bullshit. And we are not going to kiss again. But you, you are going to have dinner at my house tomorrow."

I walked away before he could respond. Seth just stood there staring at me. When I had walked a few feet I turned around and said, "We might do the whole crime fighting thing, but that's all hush hush as far as the others are concered." I saw him smile as I turned around and walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

When I closed the front door of Grandma Becky's house the first thing I thought was, _What the Hell just happened?_

It was my second day in La Push and I already had met the love of my life supposedly. I was freaking fifteen years old and I already and a ball and chain as to what my future was.

I started dreaming about what it would be like living here in La Push, growing up with Seth. Eventually, we would have to become more than friends. I wasn't completely opposed to the idea. I mean, it definitely wouldn't be bad. Letting him kiss me again, touching him, having people outside his pack knowing that he was mine. I wanted him to be mine. Not just in the whole freaking werewolf "imprint" way, but him being my boyfriend, my "lover" as he even said he wanted to be.

But I couldn't. Seth and I were going to act as if some mystically creepy magic didn't bond us together. We were going to fall in love the normal way. By getting to know each other and slowly moving beyond friendship.

_I wonder what our kids would look like…_And that's when I knew I was thinking about him too much. I pushed away my dreamy Seth-filled thoughts and got to cleaning the house. The house wasn't bad, I just needed to tidy up a few things. Seth was coming over tomorrow.

Seth was coming over tomorrow. Seth was coming over tomorrow and I had no I idea what I was going to make, no idea what I was going to say, no idea what I was going to wear! Should I just wear my normal jeans and a tee? Or should I go for something a little less tomboy and a little more girly? Should I wear something flirty? Should I act flirty? _God, when did I start caring what other people think of me?_ I didn't care what other people thought of me. Just Seth. I cared about Seth. Whether I would admit it or not.

I decided to not worry about it. I would just leave it all for tomorrow. I just stayed in my room reading until my grandmother came home.

She entered the house vibrantly yelling, "Honey, I'm hooommeee!" I loved my grandma. She was outgoing and loud. She could talk to anyone about anything and go on for hours. She was like the opposite of shy, little ole me. "Did you make any friends?" She grinned.

"Yea, a couple," I tried to be nonchalant, "One's coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"That's great! I'd love to meet her. Tell your little friend she can sleep over too!"

"He." Grandma seemed confused. "He. She is a he."

My grandmother seemed unfazed by this, waving her hand. "Well, then he's welcome to sleep over too. Just don't be too loud." She winked at the last part.

"Grandma! He's just a friend." I insisted.

"Of course he is, sweetie. It doesn't matter what kind of "friend" he is to me, sweetheart. So tell me, what grade is this boy in?"

"He's a sophomore," I said trying to avoid her gaze.

"Well, that's good. Not too much older. Is he cute?"

"Grandma!" I was not believing that my grandmother was asking me these things. Then again, it was my grandma. You never knew what to expect with her. "I'm going to bed." I turned to walk away before she could ask any more embarrassing questions.

"Oh, and tomorrow remember to be careful with your little "friend"!"

"Good night, Grandma!"


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning I faced what you would've that was the hardest question of my life. What was I going to wear?

I finally settled on a white tee and floral skirt. Not really my style, but I guess showing off a little leg once and a while wasn't so bad, right?

English and gym were the two longest classes of my life. I may have been a little impatient to see Seth..

When it did come time for study hall, I saw that Seth was already sitting at a table waiting for me. I decided that maybe it would be a little fun to mess with his head. He looked up and watched as I walked and sat a table opposite of his.

I slowly pulled out my copy of Go Ask Alice while Seth playfully glared me down. He grudgingly got up and came over to my table. "Hey there, Stranger. Nice outfit," he said without trying to hide the fact that he was bluntly staring at my bare legs.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Can I?" he said taking out his phone. Did he really just ask that? That had to have been one of the most creepiest things I had ever heard…Well, not really, but still I didn't imagine to hear it from him.

"What? Did you seriously just ask me that?" I was shocked.

"No, not your legs. Your face. Can I take a picture of you? You know so I can still see you darling face, even when you're not here?" God, he knew how to charm a girl.

"You know you really freakin corny sometimes," I said smiling for the picture.

The camera on his phone made a loud flash causing Mrs. DeFritz to stare disapprovingly in our direction. "No phones!"

Seth laughed putting it back in his pocket. "Beautiful," he said leaning towards me. I couldn't help but to gaze into his eyes. Pretty sure this was against my guidelines. "So what time am I coming over tonight?"

Not wanting to think about the upcoming nerve-racking night, "Shhh. I'm reading."

Seth took the book quietly laughing, "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," I tried taking it back.

"No, you're not," he taunted dangling it above my head.

"Give it back!" I laughed.

"Do I have to give you both detention?" Mrs. DeFritz scolded us.

Seth let me read after that. It was kind of creepy yet adorable how he just sat there watching me.

"You make faces when you read."  
"What?"

"When you read. You make faces. It's kinda cute."

"Shut up!" He chuckled and took a curl from in front of my face and started twirling it around his finger.

When the bell rang, we walked to Mr. Wilson's room silently. I could tell Seth was tempted to put his arm around me again but he didn't dare. He was afraid of crossing the line again.

And again, in the middle of class a little piece of paper made its way onto my desk. _So, what's for dinner? ;)_

This time, Mr. Wilson saw it before I could respond. "What's for dinner? Mr. Clearwater, is this some kind of sick innuendo?"

"Of course not, Mr. Wilson. I was honestly wondering what we were having for dinner." I wanted to kill him.

Instantly students all around the room were started whispering about how we were having dinner together and how we must be together. I glared at Seth who just looked innocently back at me.

"Keep your social lives out of my classroom," Mr. Wilson said to the entire class.

I avoided Seth the entire class.

After class, Seth tried to understand my anger. "What'd I do?"

"Did you have to say that, that loud? Now everybody thinks we're together."

"What's wrong with that?" he sounded a little hurt.

"We're not."

"I wish we were."

I sighed as we sat at our so-far empty lunch table.

"So what is dinner?" he tried changing the subject to his original question.

"What would you like?" I probably should have seen if he was allergic to anything.

"You."

"I meant what would you like to eat?" I giggled.

"I know," he said smirking. "By the way, your grandma knows I'm coming over, right?"

I smiled, "Yes, she even said you could sleep over."

"Can I?" I could not believe he just asked that. Again.

I didn't know what to say. I choose the sarcasm method. "Of course, cause there's nothing weird about that!"

Luckily Quil chose than to join us. "So how is the happy couple?" he pretended to be all girly.

"We are not a couple."

"Yet," Embry sat down.

"Yet," I allowed.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the school day was a blur. I spent the hours counting down until I could see Seth again. God, what happened to me? Innocent, little, composed me. Now I was worrying about what I wore and spending all day thinking about some guy. I guess that's what happens when you meet the one. I was getting my books from locker when a large figure began leaning against the locker next to me.  
"So?"  
"So?"  
"Have you decided what's for dinner?" God, he looked adorable when he smirked that.  
"I don't know. I'm going to the store now, what do you want?" His smirk turned into a grin from ear to ear.  
"To come with you."

I smiled, "I really gotta stop asking you that."

We walked out into the parking lot and down a road opposite of the way to my grandmother's. All of a sudden, I realized I had no clue where the grocery store was. "Seth? Where are we going?" He chuckled and told me the grocery store was just a mile or so down the road. "I feel like Little Red Riding Hood," I mumbled.

He smiled, "What?"

"Well, I should be going to my grandmother's house, but instead, here I am travelling to some unbeknownst place with the big bad wolf." Seth just looked at me. Sometimes when he looked at me like that, it was like nothing else mattered. Just him and me. Like I was his best friend in the entire universe, and as long as we had each other, everything else would somehow fall into place.

We joked around the rest of the way. The entire time, I struggled with the temptation of grabbing Seth's hand. I had a feeling my petite hand would fit nicely in his big, warm one.

Friends. I kept reminding myself. We were just friends.

The moment we finally got to the grocery store was the moment Seth decided to act like a five year old. He ran straight across the parking lot to the grocery carts. When I caught up to him, he looked at me with a serious look in his eye and demanded I get in the cart.

"Excuse me?" I was dumbfounded.

"You heard me. Get in the cart, babe." And I did.

I just sat criss-cross in the cart as Seth pushed me around aimlessly through the aisles for a while. We didn't talk. It was nice. It was a comfortable silence. I felt awful breaking it by asking, "So what are we getting?"

"Brownies. Some Dr. Pepper. Oh and some jelly beans. Can we get jelly beans? And maybe some Starburst…" he continued on naming various candies.

"No. Oh, no, no, no. I am not giving you candy, Seth Clearwater. You're hyper enough as it is. I don't even want to think about what you're like hyped on sugar and I am defiantly not going to experiment with that and have to deal with you all night," I sat shaking my head. I felt like I was shooting a puppy in the face looking into his big eyes. I hated being the bad guy.

"Can we still get the brownies?" He looked so depressed.

"Of course we can, sweetie. But do you want to eat for _dinner_?" He smiled.

"Ummmmm." He had to think about it. "What's your favorite meal?" He stared at me with those eyes.

I told him my favorite meal was pizza, from this little restaurant in my home town. My dad used to take me there all the time when I was kid. I felt a lump forming in the back of my throat. "You'll have to take me there some time," Seth said. "But for now, how about some pasta?" I nodded.

We got all the stuff and got on line. A young girl with orange hair braided into pigtails was our cashier. She looked down at me sitting in the cart with a slight look of disgust. That look completely changed as she saw Seth. "Uh, hey Seth. How've ya been?" She awkwardly looked around the store.

"Pretty good, Cindy…" Well, there was nothing awkward about this at all.

"That's good…" She looked down at me as she bagged the groceries, probably trying to figure out what I was doing with Seth.

"This is Maggie," he introduced me. I waved shyly from my seat. She faked a smile as she tried to put the grocies back in the cart without crushing me.

As we left the parking lot, I was hoping Seth would explain what had just happened. But seeing how that wasn't going to happen… "Who was that?"

"My ex-girlfriend."

"What happened?" I was afraid what I was asking was too personal, but he was my soul mate, gosh darnit. It was my right to know.

"It just didn't work. She wasn't really my type. She was sorta snobby. Kind of a bitch," he said helping me out of the cart. "Why? Jealous?" he smirked again.

"No. I just, I think it's my right to know."

He laughed a little, shocked that I dare say that. "You're right?"

"Yes. I am your "soul mate", aren't I? I think I'm entitled to know about you and strange, mysterious cashiers that give me dirty looks as I sit there awkwardly."

"Somebody's jealous," he sung as we started the walk back to my grandma's house.

* * *

So..sorry. I haven't been on in forever. But good news. I finally got my own computer for the first time in almost three years yesterday so I can post again :) I was originally planning on combining this with the Romeo & Juliet story but reconsidering that now. yes, no? Please tell me whatcha think.3


End file.
